Colorblind
by EmmaLoPattsMasen
Summary: Isabella Swan o Bella como todo el mundo la llamaba. Era la única hija del Charlie y Renne Swan. Joven de correctos y suaves modales, aspecto aniñado y alma generosa. Edward, Veintisiete años...Summary completo Dentro.
1. Colorblind

**Argumento: **Los personajes aquí descritos son de la completa propiedad de su creadora Stephanne Mayer. Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y darles una vuelta diferente.

Es la primera ves que intento publicar una historia en FF y cualquier recomendación o sugerencia ( e incluso critica) son bien recibidas.

Sin más aquí les dejo el principio de lo que espero sean varios capítulos. Solo sin ustedes lo quieren.

Un abrazo...

..

**Summary: **

Isabella Swan o Bella como todo el mundo la llamaba. Era la única hija del Charlie y Renne Swan. Su padre; un importante miembro de la guardia central de Nueva York, trabajaba duro para mantener la abundancia en su hogar. Renne por su parte. Amable y cariñosa era la encargada de administra una pequeña guardería. Una generosa familia, llena de amor y cariño. Vivian de manera acomodada, sin mayores gastos o problemas. Bella, acababa de iniciar su primer año en la universidad de Columbia. Joven de correctos y suaves modales, aspecto aniñado y alma generosa. A los ojos de los demás, una familia intachable. Perfecta. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Si bien todos los miembros de la familia Swan, eran buenas personas. Charlie, quien no contaba con un espectacular expediente, se había esforzado por hacer que ninguna de las mujeres que amaba se enterara de su doble vida.

Su presencia era esencial para extensa red de narcotraficantes que operaban en la ciudad. Con su ayuda, ellos podían perfectamente hacer todo tipo de negocios.

La codicia y las ganas de ser más, le daban a Charlie la excusa perfecta para no sentir ni un tipo de remordimientos. Para él, esto era por y para su familia. Pero las consecuencias que estas andanzas le traerían, pondría en peligro no solo su buena situación económica, si no la vida de su hija. Isabella.

··

Edward Anthony Masen. Veintisiete años, hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Hombre de gustos refinados, encargado desde años de la empresa de su padre. Amante de las mujeres y la buena vida. Posesivo con lo que le pertenecía, siempre queriendo ser el primero. Dominante y brutal. Sin miedo a nada y con todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Extremadamente guapo. Ojos del más hermoso verde, cabello cobrizo y cuerpo fibroso. Edward tenia lo que quería y jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes y menos hacerlo de una adolescente.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo <strong>

**A Fine Frenzy - Almost Lover **

Me hubiera gustado estar a su lado en los últimos minutos, tomar su mano y acariciar su cabello. Besar sus hermosos labios, saborear por última vez el dulce manjar de su boca. Pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Los coches, la ambulancia y los policías. No podía creer lo que ocurría. La única persona a la que alguna vez había amado, agonizaba de dolor. Un dolor causante por mi falta de preocupación. Ella no sabía manejarse en esta ciudad, la inocencia e ingenuidad que la hacían única, era lo que yo debía proteger. Sus manos buscaban desesperadamente la puerta de salida. Y los sujetos que la rodeaban se ocupaban de mantenerme separado. Solo deseaba gritar _Ayúdenla _pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Era como tener la garganta tan irritada, que al mínimo contacto con el aire, me causara un dolor insoportable. Aunque por supuesto nada comparado con el daño que su mirada asustada causaba en mi alma.

Las cosas en mi vida jamás se dieron fáciles. Pero no pude recordar un momento en esta, que haya sido más infeliz.

Si tan solo hubiera ignorado su mirada aquel día. ¿Quizás si me hubiera comportado como todo el mundo esperaba, ella nunca se habría fijado en mí? Mi niña, mi vida, mi ángel. Mi corazón latía desesperado. Debía salvarla. La muerte no era una opción para alguien como ella. Dios no iba a quitármela. Él tendría que esperar a mi muerte para llevársela. Y aun así pelearía contra él para conservarla. La primera mujer a la que había amado y el destino me la robaba, maldito destino, maldita vida si me la quitas. Maldito sea el que se atreva a dejarla ir…

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal?<strong>

Por favor comentar. Se que hay muchas lectoras que no acostumbran hacerlo. Pero para mí es muy importante saber su opinión.


	2. Dolor

**Argumento:**Los personajes aquí descritos son de la completa propiedad de su creadora Stephanne Mayer. Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y darles una vuelta diferente.

Es la primera ves que intento publicar una historia en FF y cualquier recomendación o sugerencia ( e incluso critica) son bien recibidas.

Sin más aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Un abrazo...

..

**Summary:**

Isabella Swan o Bella como todo el mundo la llamaba. Era la única hija del Charlie y Renne Swan. Su padre; un importante miembro de la guardia central de Nueva York, trabajaba duro para mantener la abundancia en su hogar. Renne por su parte. Amable y cariñosa era la encargada de administra una pequeña guardería. Una generosa familia, llena de amor y cariño. Vivian de manera acomodada, sin mayores gastos o problemas. Bella, acababa de iniciar su primer año en la universidad de Columbia. Joven de correctos y suaves modales, aspecto aniñado y alma generosa. A los ojos de los demás, una familia intachable. Perfecta. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Si bien todos los miembros de la familia Swan, eran buenas personas. Charlie, quien no contaba con un espectacular expediente, se había esforzado por hacer que ninguna de las mujeres que amaba se enterara de su doble vida.

Su presencia era esencial para extensa red de narcotraficantes que operaban en la ciudad. Con su ayuda, ellos podían perfectamente hacer todo tipo de negocios.

La codicia y las ganas de ser más, le daban a Charlie la excusa perfecta para no sentir ni un tipo de remordimientos. Para él, esto era por y para su familia. Pero las consecuencias que estas andanzas le traerían, pondría en peligro no solo su buena situación económica, si no la vida de su hija. Isabella.

··

Edward Anthony Masen. Veintisiete años, hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Hombre de gustos refinados, encargado desde años de la empresa de su padre. Amante de las mujeres y la buena vida. Posesivo con lo que le pertenecía, siempre queriendo ser el primero. Dominante y brutal. Sin miedo a nada y con todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Extremadamente guapo. Ojos del más hermoso verde, cabello cobrizo y cuerpo fibroso. Edward tenia lo que quería y jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes y menos hacerlo de una adolescente.

**Capítulo I**

"_Isabella podrías quedarte por un momento" El Sr. Cupe llamo distraídamente mientras recogía las cosas de mi asiento. _

_Los alumnos miraban con desprecio la escena. La consentida del maestro. La primera en todo. _

…_Es una maldita. Puta mojigata. Alguien debería hacerte el favor ñoña… Son solo palabras Bella, ellos no pueden dañarte. – Me dije mentalmente. _

_La vida en la universidad no era fácil y menos cuando tus notas no tenían nada que ver con los favores a los profesores si no a tu inteligencia. Puede que me faltara belleza y la personalidad, pero era la mejor en lo que hacía. _

"_¿Qué sucede Sr. Cupe?" pregunte evitando las miradas de los demás. _

"_Presente tu trabajo a la comisión" dijo sonriente. _

"_Pero Señor…"_

"_Nada de peros Bella. Eres muy buena y tu ensayo les fascino. Es más…" se inclinó un poco hasta alcanzar un folleto que reposaba en una esquina del escritorio. "Me han pedido que te entregue esto. Es la inscripción para participar en una Beca que está entregando la universidad. Continuidad de estudios en Europa" _

"_¿Europa?" _

"_Es una oportunidad única. Y tú tienes todo lo necesario para ganarla" sonrió._

_La verdad que la idea de continuar estudiando en Europa era más que tentadora. Por fin después de tanto tiempo. Mis esfuerzos darían el fruto que merecía. _

"_Muchas gracias Señor…no sé qué decir" dije tomando con manos temblorosas el folleto. _

"_Solo di que lo pensaras. Alguien como tu Bella, merece esto. No solo eres buena estudiante, si no que tienes talento. Aprovéchalo" _

"_Gracias" susurre apenada por tantos halagos. _

_Sin más, decidí que lo mejor era retirarse. Mi padre estaría tan orgulloso, era lo que siempre habían deseado. Y ahora más que nunca, hace días que había mencionado su intención de enviarme al extranjero. La única razón que había dado, era su seguridad. Ya había aprendido desde pequeña lo malo que era desobedecer a mi padre. _

.

El camino a casa desde la pequeña cafetería al final de la calle 8 se hiso un poco tedioso. La monotonía en la que estaba viviendo me volvería loca. Nunca fui de aquellas chicas, quienes se quejaban, pero había veces en las que me hubiera gustado poder hacer cosas diferentes. ¿Quizás salir con amigas? …O tener amigas.

Pero el problema no radicaba en mí. Yo era una chica como cualquier otra, solo que un poco más reservada.

Las calles se volvían más oscuras. Y los sonidos que de día se oían inofensivos, ahora parecía un peligro latente. Nueva York no era precisamente una de las ciudades más seguras del mundo. Y menos para una chica. Aun así no tenía apuro de llegar a casa, por lo que camine con calma, repasando las palabras que días antes el Sr. Cope me había comentado. Irme del país parecía un sueño. Pero todo tenía su punto de suerte. ¿Qué pasaría en el caso de que no ganara? Todas mis ilusiones se irían al caño. Lo mejor sería poner los pies en la tierra. Confiar en mi talento, pero no dar por conseguido el resultado. Tener confianza jamás fue una de mis virtudes, y la mayoría del tiempo; la falta de esta, me jugaba malas pasadas.

Mientras camina con mi cabeza gacha y me deleitaba con la música de mi reproductor, comencé a replantearme mis opciones. Una era; aceptar con honor esta increíble oportunidad o dejarme vencer por mis miedos.

Repentinamente una ola de frio inundo mi cuerpo. Intente cubrirme con mi cazadora, pero esta era muy delgada y la humedad de las calles se impregnaba en mis huesos.

Camine deprisa por un pequeño callejón que tomaba constantemente. Era la vía más rápida hasta mi casa. Y lo que normalmente me tomaba media hora a pie, disminuía cinco.

Volví a sentir aquella sensación. Era como si alguien me infundiera un miedo atroz. Voltee rápidamente, pero nadie venia tras de mí. Mire hacia arriba, nada. _¿Quizás solo era paranoia? _ _No debería prestarle atención. – pensé. _

Por un momento el único sonido que se oía, era el de mis pisadas por sobre el asfalto mojado y la música que seguía saliendo de mi reproductor. Solo cuando salí del lugar logre darme cuenta…

Un ruido escandaloso y potente se oyó al cruzar la acera. Dos autos, ambos blindados se detuvieron frente a mí. En las calles ya no había personas, y los pocos indigentes yacían borrachos o corrían aterrados. No tenía a quien gritar por ayuda. Tres hombres vestidos con elegantes trajes negros se bajaron cargando cada uno un arma. Mis músculos se tensaron. Es algo gracioso, considerando la situación; pensar en lo cobarde que una persona puede ser, al verse en una situación de peligro. Mi mente gritaba, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza desmedida y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

"El jefe Swan ha hecho un buen trabajo ¿No chicos?" un hombre de rostro severo hablo con voz burlona.

_Jefe Swan... _

"No está para tanto Laurent…la esposa es mucho mejor" dijo otro acercándose peligrosamente a mí. A este punto los tres caminaban a mi encuentro.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Ugh… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué hacen esto? …Todas tan aburridas" El tipo de aspecto severo, me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos eran oscuros, su piel pálida. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Y su miraba reprochaba desprecio puro.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? _Necesito irme. Me harán daño. Estos no son tipos buenos. _Intente correr, pero no alcance a dar unos cuentos pasos, para que el tercer hombre me cogiera del brazo. Arrojándome fuertemente contra la pared.

Mi cabeza azoto en los ladrillos y mis ojos se nublaron por unos segundos. Podía sentir el líquido tibio salir por la parte trasera de mi cabello.

Comencé a sollozar.

"Tranquila bonita… no te haremos daño" Un chico castaño, del que no me había percatado rozo con suavidad mi mejilla. "Todavía" sonrió.

"No me toques" susurre aguantando las lágrimas.

"Solo métela en la camioneta Alex" volvió a hablar el de semblante serio.

"Y perdernos toda la diversión" reprochó.

"Crees que esta niñata podría traerte algo de diversión" rió divertido. El chico más alto quien no había pronunciado palabra. Tomo mi rostro con fuerza y volvió a azotar mi cabeza contra la pared.

"Escucha estúpida…vas a meterte en esa camioneta por las buenos o por las malas. Estoy harto de lidiar con niñas como tú" giro su rostro y se dirigió a sus compañeros "Y ustedes… par de gilipollas dejen de tontear como imbéciles. Les ordenaron una cosa. Llevar a esta mocosa con Masen. El vera lo que hará con ella" volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia mí "Cambia esa carita. Que nosotros no somos nada comparado con lo que te espera"

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" dije en un débil suspiro. El golpe anterior me mantuvo mareada.

"Nada" respondió el moreno.

"Cobardes. Imbéciles hijos de puta" las palabras salieron de mi boca, sin siquiera pensarlas. Lo que me costó bastante caro.

Un golpe en mis mejillas, otro en mi estómago y mi cara aplastada contra el piso. Sentí como por un momento, el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones. Y mi garganta se cerraba. Comencé a toser.

"Vuelves a insultarlos maldita zorra y te va peor" otro golpe. Esta vez en mi rostro. No dolió, porque al instante todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Un dolor frío y punzante me despertó. El lugar era húmedo y olía a suciedad. Bueno, aquello era solo lo que podía percibir ya que mis ojos estaban vendados. Intente incorporarme, pero el costado de mi estómago se abrió. Seguramente tenía alguna cortada allí. No estaba segura de que habían hecho los sujetos unos vez que había perdido la conciencia. Removí con miedo mis piernas; viendo si notaba alguna incomodidad en mis muslos. Nada.

_Por lo menos esos cerdos no habían abusado de mí –pensé _

Mis manos estaban atadas tras mi espalda. Y mis pies descalzos. Sentía que estaba completamente vestida y sobre una superficie blanda, pero incomoda.

Volví a removerme. Pero esta vez, unas manos sujetaron mis hombros y me levantaron sin delicadeza. Aun me sentía débil, y sentía la sangre fluir por mi costado derecho. Trastrabille y caí de rodillas.

"Levántate" aquella voz no era como ninguna de las que había escuchado anteriormente. Seguramente era otro tipo.

Hice lo que me ordeno; algo en él me decía que era mejor no desafiarle.

Me sentó sobre una plataforma dura. Supuse que era una silla y quito la venda de mis ojos.

Tenía razón. El cuarto era como un sótano. Frío, húmedo, sucio y desagradable. Había dos tipos en él lugar. El primero, que estaba en la puerta, era el de aspecto serio. Que había ayudado a mi golpiza. El segundo, era enorme. Musculoso y con cara de niño. El miraba hacia abajo, pero de vez en cuando alzaba los ojos en mi dirección.

"¿Tenían que hacerle eso?" preguntó.

"Que importa. Al fin y al cabo no creo que este mucho tiempo viva"

El moreno se movió con incomodidad. "Llama a Edward" ordeno.

Inmediatamente el otro lo obedeció. Y al momento en salía. El chico grande tomo un trapo y lo mojo sobre un recipiente, ambos en una pequeña mesa del fundo.

"No te muevas" dijo "Necesito limpiarte esto" paso delicadamente el género por la herida de mi estómago. Di un respingo. "Lo lamento…" continuo hasta que oyó como alguien azotaba la puerta.

"Edward"

No quise mirar hasta el sujeto en cuestión. No tenía idea; pero tan solo su presencia era escalofriante.

"Vete Emmet…déjanos solos"

_Su voz… ¿Cómo…no puedo…? Tan…hermosa. Demonios Bella este tipo puede hacerte mucho daño. No puedes pensar en lo bello que suena su voz. _

Levante la mirada. Y juro que mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos. Era completamente perfecto. Casi tan alto como el chico moreno. Emmet. Su cuerpo era fibroso, con músculos que se veían perfectamente por su camisa negra. Traía unos vaqueros del mismo color. Su cabello, tan extraño y exótico, de color cobre; lo traía despeinado, casi como si lo hubiera sacudido recientemente. Sus ojos eran verdes, penetrantes e intimidantes. Pero con un brillo especial. Jamás en mi vida había visto a un hombre tan guapo y masculino. _Tanta perfección no podría ser mala. No puede ser que alguien como él… fuera un estúpido bastardo. _

Emmet salió de la habitación. Dejando el trapo, junto a mis pies.

AL quedar en silencio, solo con aquel hombre. Mi piel se erizo y mi cuerpo se estremeció. El camino con lentitud y elegancia. Ubicándose justo tras de mí. Recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de mi cuello. Hasta presionar un punto que me causo mucho dolor. Gemí.

Se retiró hasta un pequeño cajón que estaba junto a la mesa. Tomo un botellita y volvió junto a mí. Se inclinó hasta mi altura y vertió un poco del líquido en la palma de su mano. Con ella hiso un pequeño masaje en el lugar que antes había presionado. Comencé a sentir un calor agradable.

"No voy a dañarte" dijo finalmente.

Se incorporó y camino perezosamente por la habitación. "¿Quién fue?" preguntó.

No supe que responder, porque no entendía su pregunta. "…No-no en-entiendo" murmure.

"¿Quién te golpeo? ¿Cuál de los tres?" su voz sonaba contenida.

"Ah…yo…n-no…" _Solo responde…no seas cobarde. _

Se detuvo y me miro desafiante. Momentáneamente me recordó la mirada que le daba a mi pequeño cachorro cuando hacia una travesura "Sin mentir… me daré cuenta si lo haces. Quiero la verdad"

_No mientas…no lo hagas enfadar._

"C-Cre-o que To-dos"

Luego de eso. Salió rápidamente. Por algunos segundos no se oyó más que unos cuantos gritos. Aún seguía mareada y con dolor en casi todo el cuerpo.

Las únicas palabras que ahondaban en mi cabeza eran _¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto? ¿Por qué querían herirme? ¿Quién era aquel hermoso hombre? ¿Era aquel el líder de todo? las preguntas seguían llegando a mi cerebro. Quería gritar, y dejar que el miedo se fuera. Quizás por cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Mis padres deben estar preocupados. Si cerraba mis ojos, era casi posible ver el rostro sereno de mi madre, preocupado y bañado en lágrimas. O mi papá. No podía causarles más preocupaciones. Si Charlie se llegase a enterar de que probablemente esto era por su causa; haría hasta lo inhumanamente posible por ponerse en mi lugar. _

_Estaba segura de que él, siendo jefe de policía en una ciudad en la que el crimen esta tan desarrollado, le había asegurado más que un enemigo. _

_Oh dios… por favor no dejes que se entere. _

Mis pensamientos fueron disueltos rápidamente por tres fuertes sonidos. _Alguien estaba usando un arma me estremecí de solo pensarlo. _

A los pocos segundos. Edward; como había escuchado que lo llamaba el moreno, entraba y me tomaba en sus brazos. Un olor a canela y vainilla, se coló por mis fosas nasales y volví a marearme. Solo que esta vez, de una forma un poco diferente.

Salimos apresuradamente por la puerta.

El lugar en donde me tenían, era algo así como un almacén abandonado. Muchos autos y reparaciones de estos, estaban esparcidos por el lugar. Los tres tipos que me secuestraron, yacían en el suelo. Muertos. Cada uno con un agujero en el cuerpo.

Comencé a temblar al darme cuenta que; quizás el tipo que ahora me cargaba, era el responsable de aquellos asesinatos. Más allá de que esos bastardos me hubieran lastimado. Era quitar una vida. Probablemente el sintió mi escalofrió ya que dijo. "Emmet… llévala con Aro. Tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas"

_._

_._

_Continuara._

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios :D<em>


	3. Solo es una niña

**Argumento:**Los personajes aquí descritos son de la completa propiedad de su creadora Stephanne Mayer. Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y darles una vuelta diferente.

Es la primera ves que intento publicar una historia en FF y cualquier recomendación o sugerencia ( e incluso critica) son bien recibidas.

Sin más aquí les dejo el principio de lo que espero sean varios capítulos. Solo sin ustedes lo quieren.

Un abrazo...

..

**Summary:**

Isabella Swan o Bella como todo el mundo la llamaba. Era la única hija del Charlie y Renne Swan. Su padre; un importante miembro de la guardia central de Nueva York, trabajaba duro para mantener la abundancia en su hogar. Renne por su parte. Amable y cariñosa era la encargada de administra una pequeña guardería. Una generosa familia, llena de amor y cariño. Vivian de manera acomodada, sin mayores gastos o problemas. Bella, acababa de iniciar su primer año en la universidad de Columbia. Joven de correctos y suaves modales, aspecto aniñado y alma generosa. A los ojos de los demás, una familia intachable. Perfecta. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Si bien todos los miembros de la familia Swan, eran buenas personas. Charlie, quien no contaba con un espectacular expediente, se había esforzado por hacer que ninguna de las mujeres que amaba se enterara de su doble vida.

Su presencia era esencial para extensa red de narcotraficantes que operaban en la ciudad. Con su ayuda, ellos podían perfectamente hacer todo tipo de negocios.

La codicia y las ganas de ser más, le daban a Charlie la excusa perfecta para no sentir ni un tipo de remordimientos. Para él, esto era por y para su familia. Pero las consecuencias que estas andanzas le traerían, pondría en peligro no solo su buena situación económica, si no la vida de su hija. Isabella.

··

Edward Anthony Masen. Veintisiete años, hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Hombre de gustos refinados, encargado desde años de la empresa de su padre. Amante de las mujeres y la buena vida. Posesivo con lo que le pertenecía, siempre queriendo ser el primero. Dominante y brutal. Sin miedo a nada y con todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Extremadamente guapo. Ojos del más hermoso verde, cabello cobrizo y cuerpo fibroso. Edward tenia lo que quería y jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes y menos hacerlo de una adolescente.

**Capitulo II**

"¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?" pregunte enfadado.

Aro estaba tras su escritorio. Mirándome con burla. Si tan solo pudiese borrarle aquella sonrisa del rostro.

"¿Acaso no me pediste ayuda?" respondió tranquilamente.

"Lo único que te pedí era que me dejaras vengarme de Swan. ¡NO QUE SECUESTRARAS A SU HIJA! "

"La niña no está mal. ¿Tal vez puedas divertirte un poco con ella?" sonrió.

"¡NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIA MALDITO! Sabes muy bien que ella es inocente y no tienes la culpa de lo que hiso el bastardo de su padre. Tienes idea de cómo tus gorilas la dejaron. La chica apenas si estaba consiente cuando me llevaron a la pocilga en la que la tenían" Para este momento estaba aguatando las ganas de lanzarle lo primero que tuviera a mano.

"A ti ¿Desde cuándo te importa que la gente sea inocente? Si mal no recuerdo no era muy diferente lo que querías hacerle a su padre"

"¡No es lo mismo!"

"¡Claro que lo es! Piensa de esta forma Edward. Si algo le pasa la niñita esa. El dolor que sufrirá Charlie será el triple de lo que pensabas. Crees que darle un tiro en la cabeza le hará sufrir…Por qué eso es lo que quieres ¿Verdad? Que el maldito sufra" ahora parecía más divertido que nunca. Su mirada desquiciada, sádica, se ensanchaba con cada palabra. "jamás te ha pesado la conciencia muchacho. Te has carado a más hombres que yo en mi vida entera; y vienes a decirme que una niña te da lástima"

"Ese justamente es el problema. ¡Es un niña!"

"Solo conténtate Edward. Si no quieres hacerle daño. No se lo hagas. Mantenla un tiempo contigo. Deja que su padre se preocupe. Ya sabes que no podría ir a visitar a sus amigos…"

"Es Swan del que hablamos. Tu sabes que hará todo, con tal de saber que su hija está bien…"

"Entonces mantenla bien" quedamos en silencio por uno segundos. Aro era cruel con todos y sí. Quizás haya matado a unos hombres en mi vida, pero al menos lo hacía rápidamente y solo cuando lo merecían. De lo contrario, él disfrutaba al ver gritar y pedir clemencia a sus víctimas.

…" ¿Porque no…la enamoras?"

"¡¿Qué?" dije sorprendido.

Sus ojos volvieron a ensancharse y dijo con gozosa crueldad "Enamora a la chica. Se su héroe. Ayúdale y dile que todo saldrá bien, que solo confíe en ti. No es como si te costara mucho; tampoco es un secreto de tu relación con las mujeres. Eres un hombre con experiencia, guapo. Ella muy probablemente nunca se haya enamorado. Muéstrale los placeres del amor. Luego…rompe su precioso corazón. Charlie no soportara verla de esa forma y vendrá en tu búsqueda. Y allí… le tiras las balas que quieras"

"Eres un maldito bastardo Aro" No podía quedarme allí. No solo porque la sola presencia de ese hombre me repugnaba. Si no porque la idea, estaba pareciéndome tentadora. Era cruel, pero… era la única forma de mantenerla a salvo y ganarme la revancha con Swan.

Camine por la oficina. Así es, un narcotraficante de fama mundial, que nunca había sido atrapado por los federales. Tiene una lujosa oficina en el centro de Manhattan.

Vi la camioneta aparcada en la acera. Si las personas que caminaban a su alrededor supieran que dentro se encontraba un pequeña, asustada, con dolor y sin ayuda.

Honestamente no quería herirla. Ella no era la culpable. Pero Charlie se lo merecía. Lo que hiso con mi familia…Ugh. _Vamos Edward…no es como si de verdad le fueras a dañar. Tendrá unos dieciocho años. Enamorarla no sería difícil. Y sabía que no correría el riesgo de enamorarme yo. En primer lugar por su edad, en segundo no es nada, físicamente, comparada con las mujeres que me atraen, y tercero…su padre era el hombre que más odiaba el mundo. Serian tal vez unos cuantos días. De seguro con algunas cenas, ropa y pequeñas caricias caería a mis pies. Era una opción segura. _

Suspire. Supongo que la decisión estaba tomada. Enamoraría a Isabella Swan.

.

.

Marque el número de Emmet. Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas antes de presentarme oficialmente con Isabella.

"¿Qué pasa?" respondió

"Necesito que la lleves a mi apartamento en Brooklyn" dije rápidamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado Edward? Ella necesita un hospital…creo que tienes algunas costillas ropas y no deja de sangrar"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza "Solo…llévala y llama a Carlisle. Él sabrá que hacer; necesito que le inventes algo…dile que nosotros la ayudaremos o que necesita estar escondida por un tiempo. Si hace preguntas, vuelve a mentir. Yo estaré allí en la noche…"

"Juras contarme todo"

"Por supuesto" me detuve en frente de mi coche.

"Nos vemos luego…adiós"

"Adiós"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Es cortísimo lo sé. Solo quería dar a conocer el punto de vista de Edward. Mañana mismo subiera la otra parte… (Más larga). Solo no me gusta demorar mucho. <strong>

**Besos y espero sus respuestas. **

**Ema**


	4. ¿Quien es ese chico?

**Argumento:**Los personajes aquí descritos son de la completa propiedad de su creadora Stephanne Mayer. Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación y darles una vuelta diferente.

Es la primera vez que intento publicar una historia en FF y cualquier recomendación o sugerencia ( e incluso critica) son bien recibidas.

Sin más aquí les dejo el principio de lo que espero sean varios capítulos. Solo sin ustedes lo quieren.

Un abrazo...

..

**Summary:**

Isabella Swan o Bella como todo el mundo la llamaba. Era la única hija del Charlie y Renne Swan. Su padre; un importante miembro de la guardia central de Nueva York, trabajaba duro para mantener la abundancia en su hogar. Renne por su parte. Amable y cariñosa era la encargada de administra una pequeña guardería. Una generosa familia, llena de amor y cariño. Vivian de manera acomodada, sin mayores gastos o problemas. Bella, acababa de iniciar su primer año en la universidad de Columbia. Joven de correctos y suaves modales, aspecto aniñado y alma generosa. A los ojos de los demás, una familia intachable. Perfecta. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Si bien todos los miembros de la familia Swan, eran buenas personas. Charlie, quien no contaba con un espectacular expediente, se había esforzado por hacer que ninguna de las mujeres que amaba se enterara de su doble vida.

Su presencia era esencial para extensa red de narcotraficantes que operaban en la ciudad. Con su ayuda, ellos podían perfectamente hacer todo tipo de negocios.

La codicia y las ganas de ser más, le daban a Charlie la excusa perfecta para no sentir ni un tipo de remordimientos. Para él, esto era por y para su familia. Pero las consecuencias que estas andanzas le traerían, pondría en peligro no solo su buena situación económica, si no la vida de su hija. Isabella.

··

Edward Anthony Masen. Veintisiete años, hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Hombre de gustos refinados, encargado desde años de la empresa de su padre. Amante de las mujeres y la buena vida. Posesivo con lo que le pertenecía, siempre queriendo ser el primero. Dominante y brutal. Sin miedo a nada y con todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Extremadamente guapo. Ojos del más hermoso verde, cabello cobrizo y cuerpo fibroso. Edward tenia lo que quería y jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes y menos hacerlo de una adolescente.

**Capitulo III**

Hay días, en los que exclusivamente necesitas aislarte del mundo. No dejar a nadie interrumpir tu silencio, ni que perturben tu comodidad. Yo vivía constantemente en aquellos días. Aislada de todo y todos.

Intente abrir mis ojos. Los sentía pesados, pero aun así quería mirar a mí alrededor. Sabía por la temperatura del lugar que ya no me encontraba en aquella oscura y fría habitación. En cambio el olor de este sitio no era desagradable. Por un momento recordé aquel chico que logro salvarme. ¿Habría sido él el responsable de aquellos asesinatos? ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué había matado por mí? Tal vez era un policía. O alguien muy valiente.

También la superficie en la que estaba era diferente. Ya no me sentía incomoda. Esta era muy suave. Con alguna tela no conocida. Al menos por mí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, abrí lentamente mis ojos. Estaba en un cuarto muy amplio y lujoso. La luz se filtraba por un ventanal enorme. Que estaba cubierto por hermosas cortinas de seda gris. Intente incorporarme…pero…

"Shuu… bonita. No te muevas" _Aquella voz…preciosa y aterciopelada. ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa voz? Me estremecí de tan solo sentirla tan cerca. _

Baje la mirada un poco. Y allí estaba. El muchacho de los ojos verdes. El hombre que tan valientemente me había salvado de aquellos tipos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de mí. Y podía gozar de la perfecta vista. Su boca roja, que exhalaba un delicioso aliento. Era casi tan pálido como yo; aunque en él se veía increíble. Me sorprendí a mí misma extendiendo mi mano, solo para rozar su mejilla. El me observo con curiosidad, pero sin moverse, dejo que recorriera esa parte de su cuerpo. Cerré nuevamente los ojos ante aquella sensación. La comisura de sus labios se elevaron _¿Sonreía? _Mis ojos volvieron a abrirse, solo para no perder ningún gesto. Si serio se veía extraordinariamente guapo, sonriendo era algo sobrenatural. Sentí estremecerme nuevamente.

"¿Cómo te sietes?" susurro un poco más cerca de mí.

Mi corazón latía a mil y estaba casi segura de que a esa distancia él era capaz de oírlo. Su mirada era dulce; casi paternal. Por pocos segundos sentí la necesidad de tirarme a sus brazos y esconder mi rostro en su cuello. Al igual que lo hacía de pequeña en los brazos de mi padre; aunque él no tenía nada en común con Charlie. Y jamás podría verle como tal.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunte. Casi esperando que respondiera _soy un ángel y estas en el cielo. _

Con un movimiento suave, tomo mi mano, la cual seguía en su rostro; y la aparto delicadamente. Se incorporó y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo conmigo. La cabeza me dolía horrores y la habitación de pronto comenzó a dar vueltas. El me sujeto desde mi cintura. Siseé de dolor.

"Tranquila pequeña…te dolerá por unos días" Su deliciosa boca seguía cerca de la mía. Y yo no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Tomo mi mentón y me hiso mirarle a los ojos. _Mala idea. _Nunca en mi vida, había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Apuesto o no.

"¿Quién eres?" volvía preguntar.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Con sus ojos clavados en los míos. "Mi nombre es Edward…y…estas en mi casa…" Iba a hablar, pero Edward se adelantó "Sé que necesitas saber lo que pasó. Pero este no es el momento. Quiero que confíes en mí…linda yo no voy a lastimarte"

"¿Pero…porque…?"

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada" dijo tajante.

"¿Culpa?..."

"Escucha… te lo explicare todo. Solo dame tiempo ¿Sí? Solo un poco de tiempo" La forma en que me dijo aquellas palabras, sorprendentemente hicieron a mi corazón latir más aprisa.

_Bella, él te ha salvado la vida. Te está cuidando en su propia casa. Además…alguien tan bello no puede ser malvado. _

Asentí como baba ante su petición. El sonrió.

"Creo que querrás tomar un ducha"

De pronto la verdad de los hechos cayó en mí. Mire mi cuerpo. Mi playera azul estaba rasgada y sucia. Los vaqueros de la misma forma. Y mi cabello olía a mierda. _Y sigues acostada en su cama tonta. _

"Oh dios mío. Lo siento tanto; estoy arruinando tu cama" me levante rápidamente. Eso…tampoco fue buena idea. Me tambalee y no podía recobrar el equilibrio. Por lo que tuve que sostenerme de lo primero que encontrara. Edward.

"Eh…con calma pequeña. Déjame a mí"

Paso sus brazos por mi espalda y me levanto sin mayor problema. "Debo ser muy pesada" me disculpe.

"¡Que estás diciendo! Eres tan liviana como una pluma"

Camino a través de la habitación hasta una puerta blanca.

El baño era la extensión de su habitación. Grande y espacioso. De un lujo insospechable para mí. Tal cual como a una niña pequeña, me sentó en una repisa junto a la bañera.

Me miro sonriendo y luego dijo: "Crees que puedas hacerlo tu sola o ¿necesitas ayuda?"

"Y-yo pu-puedo" murmure.

"¿Segura? No me molestaría ayudarte" mis mejillas se colorearon "Puedes quedarte en ropa interior. Además no tienes nada que no haya visto antes" Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír.

_Era tonto sentir vergüenza con él. Se veía que era todo un hombre. ¿A cuántas mujeres no habría visto desnudas? Yo solo era una chiquilla a su lado. _

Pero aun así el pudor gano en mí. Negué tímidamente sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

"De acuerdo" se quitó su saco. _No había notado lo bien que vestía_. Arremango su camisa y me ayudo a quitar mi playera. "Solo te ayudare con esto. Con cuidado no quiero que esa herida se abra"

Me avergoncé un poco al ver que sujetador traía. Era de algodón y en forma de sostén deportivo. Nada sexy…pero muy cómodo. Así ya sin la molesta tela en contacto con mi piel, finalmente fui consiente de mis heridas. Muchos hematomas alrededor de mis costillas. Un horrible corte a un costado y tres puntos a la altura de mi ombligo. Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas ¿Quién fue tan bestia como para hacerme esto? Edward lo noto, y con toda ternura limpio mis ojos. "Haré que el dolor se vaya…" nuevamente aquella voz "Ya no van a lastimarte bonita"

El agua se sintió muy bien. Suspire de placer al sentir como poco a poco mis músculos se relajaban y el calor logró que cada parte de mí se sintiera bien nuevamente.

No podría decir el tiempo exacto en el que me queda allí sentada. Mirando de soslayo las horribles marcas que nunca se irían de mi cuerpo. De una u otra manera, agradecía a dios que nada peor me hubiera ocurrido. Aunque supongo que eso se lo debo a Edward.

¿Quién era ese chico? Porque tenía relación con esos hombres. No quería juzgarle, ni pensar mal de él. Pero como podría confiar ciegamente en alguien que apenas conozco. Por muy bien que se haya portado conmigo.

.

EPOV

Ver el apacible y tranquilo rostro de Isabella en aquellas fotografías; hacían que quisiera morir por lo bajo que había caído. Buscar venganza era algo, pero desearla y hacer lo que sea por conseguirla solo me estaba convirtiendo en pobre tipo.

_Isabella Marie Swan Dywer: 18 años, estudiante de primer años en la Universidad de Columbia. Rama Literatura. Alumna con mejores calificaciones desde preparatoria. Soltera y sin ninguna relación sentimental. No posee ningún amigo cercano y sin expedientes médicos. _

Parecía que la pequeña Swan era toda una mina de oro. Jugar con ella no sería difícil. Al menos sabía que no le era indiferente. Además siendo aún una adolescente todas sus hormonas estaban a punto de explotar. Si jamás había tenido novio o pareja, podría suponer que seguía siendo virgen. ¿Realmente sería capaz no solo de romper su corazón, sino también de arrebatarle aquel tesoro que solo ella tendría que decidir a quién regalarlo?

Era un puto bastardo.

_Charlie también lo es..._

No pude evitar que aquellas palabras resonaran con fuerza en mi cabeza. Sí, era un enfermo sicópata buscando vengarse; pero aun así. Nunca llegaría a ser tan cabrón como ese imbécil. ¿Quizás Isabella no era la culpable de las porquerías que su padre había hecho, pero era su hija? Ojo por ojo, sangre de mi familia derramada, sangre de la suya. A pesar que esta saliera por las piernas de su pequeña.

Haría que Swan se arrepintiera por siempre de sus jueguitos y educar a su linda y perfecta primogénita seria delicioso. Vería como Charlie se revolcaría viendo a Isabella prefiriéndome a mí en vez de a él. Convertida en una verdadera puta, deseosa de mí y nadie más.

.

.

_Continuara._

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios :D Lo se no hay disculpa que valga me he tardado un milenio en terminar este capitulo; pero el que ya tenia escrito no me convencía en lo absoluto. Por lo que comencé nuevamente. No diré exactamente el día de l próxima actualización. Pero juro sera pronto... <em>

_Sin mas espero sus comentarios. XD _


End file.
